Fast Lane
by MidnightHayes
Summary: Raven and Richard fall in love. What happens when the two racers hold a mysterious past to an ongoing future? Will they be able to compete with each other? Read to find out. Story , better than summary. :)


**Fast Lane Chapter 1**

**Raven's PoV**

I gasp. It was just another nightmare. The same horrible memory.

_It was late at night, around midnight in the middle of a forest. There was a wooden cabin which held two people. In one of the corners there was an man around the age of his late 40's. He had one gray eye and the other was covered with an eye patch. He was tall and very well built. On the other corner there was a small little girl with short dark lavender hair and very pale skin. Tears were escaping her amethyst orbs._

"_Today is the day Raven, the day we have all been waiting for" Slade said to the girl._

"_No this can't be, I don't want to" 9 year old Raven said._

"_But it is, and now no one can save you, not even you parents. Poor you, you must be frightened. You should be." He said._

"_No! Once my father gets his hands on you he will kill you.!" She yelled._

_At that Slade pulls out a gun and points it at Ravens head. " Today Raven, today is the day you die"_

_At that moment a woman with long purple hair appears in front of Raven and takes the bullet for her. " Mother!" Raven yells as her mothers body falls to the ground. 'Shit' Slade says quietly. "I wouldn't let anybody hurt my baby"Arella says quietly with tears in her eyes. At that moment Trigon enters the scene and tackles Slade toward the ground. " You bastard! Look at what you did! Now you will pay!" Trigon says and grabs his gun and shoots Slade right in the head. _

_It takes a moment for Trigon to see what is happening to his wife. He turns and runs toward Arella and Raven. " Oh Arella, you are going to be fine I promise." He says crying. Raven has never seen her father cry until now. Arella smiles sadly and looks down at her daughter. " Raven I want you to promise me you will take care of your father and yourself." She beings saying. "Mom do not say that" Raven says. Arella ignores her and continues speaking. "I love you both with all my heart. Whenever you need me I will always be in here."She says touching Ravens left side of her chest where her heart should be. She slowly takes off her necklace and puts it around Ravens neck. She then turns to Trigon. " I love you dear. For giving me everything I have. You gave me the best gift anyone has gave me. Please take care of her. I love you both." She says and with that she takes her last breath and closes her eyes. "Arella" Trigon shakes her gently. "Arella" He says a bit louder. "Arella! No!" He yells and begins crying on her chest. Raven can only sit there and cry. This was too much for her. Her father then looks up. " Come here Raven" He says and opens his arms. Raven just hugs him tight and cries on his chest._

I groan. I try to forget it and think positive. Today was the first day of school in another school. This has been the third time in my senior year in which I move. I close and open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. In neon red lights it reads 6:52 a.m. I sit up from my bed and think about what is happening today. I stand up and make my bed, making sure my room is clean before I head out to shower. Being me, I like things to be extremely neat and tidy. I head toward the bathroom and turn on the water. I wait for the cold water to turn a bit warmer. Once I step in I let the warm water run through my long purple hair and down my pale ivory skin. It feels good and relaxing. When I am done taking a shower I brush my teeth and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is clung to my neck and my eyes are some of a amethyst color. I inherited them from my mother as so as the hair. Going to my room I pick out some black jeans, a tight gray shirt and a leather jacket as long as some combat boots and the necklace my mother gave me. I look at the time 7:22a.m. I must have taken a bit longer than planned. I needed to get to school early to get my schedule. I quickly fix my straight hair and go into the hallway. I run downstairs, grab my bag and get the car keys and yell " Dad! I'm leaving, I'll be back later.". " Be Safe." I get as a response. I hop in the Hennessey Venom GT and speed up to school.

Once I get into the school parking lot I have to ignore the many envious stares I get from other students. I park my car and go to the administration office. When I open the doors there is a middle aged women there typing very fast. " Excuse me" I say a little too rudely. She looks at me and frowns and looks back at the screen. " Yes?" she says her voice is a little to deep, almost like a mans voice. " Its my first day here and I don't know where to go." I tell the woman. Apparently her name is Ms. Jones since that is what her name tag reads. "Whats your name?" "Raven Roth" I tell her and she looks at me wide eyed " Did you say Roth?" She asks me. " Yes" I say. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Here is your schedule. Do you need any help to get to class?" She tells me. I'm a little confused probably since this a the first public school I have ever been in. " No, thank you" I say and take the schedule away from her trembling hands. " You are very welcomed and if you need any advise or help come see me. Okay?" She says. "Okay." I say and leave the office. I look down at the sheet of paper and it says Period 1- Mr. Mod, English. I look at my watch and it reads 7:29 a.m. It is still a bit early, I live probably 15 minutes away from this school, but with my driving I made in 4. Sweet. I begin making my way toward class.

I look at the time again and it reads 7:52 a.m. school starts in eight minutes. I have been lost for about twenty minutes. The sheet says that the room number is 5886. Should be close ...5884... 5885... and here it is!. When I open the door and walk into class. No one is there yet so I take a seat all the way in the back corner and wait for the bell. The class has a lot of windows to its right, it has a chalkboard, whiteboard, and black and white tiled floor. I remember the all girls private school downtown used to be just desk and a chalkboard. Its nice to see a difference, even if its small. When the bell finally rings, students fill up the class quickly and take their seats. "You are our new student right?" An old man with crazy red hair and a cane tells me. "Yeah" I tell him. I assume he is the teacher since he is the eldest here.

He points with his cane. As he walks toward me I can hear whispers. "What is your name child?" Mr. Mod asks. " Raven Roth." I answer. Everyone shuts up and some even gasp. What is wrong with people, they are acting like if they never heard anyone's name before." Okay then, class lets continue where we left off." The rest of the class goes by pretty quick. We even finished a couple of minutes earlier so we had time to chat. A guy with spiky black hair and the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen turned around and says " Hi I'm Richard" "Hi" I say. " Do you need any help getting to next the next class?" he asked me. " Actually I do. Would you mind helping me?" I ask him. " Not at all. Can I see your schedule?" he asks and I give him my schedule. " Well looks like we have the same classes." He mentions. "Good. I don't want to get lost again." I tell him and he chuckles. He has a nice laughter. The bell rings and Richard leads me to our next class.

**Richard's PoV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sigh and wake up at 5 in the morning as usual. I pretty much wake up, exercise, take a shower and head to school. Only 3 months left until we graduate, thank god. Once I finish taking a shower I put some clothes and head downstairs. As I enter the kitchen, I see Alfred, our butler, making coffee. I smile. " I thought you said I was to young to drink coffee Al." I say to him. He must have already known I was there since he didn't even flinch at the sound of my voice. " Master Richard, I see you are awake, you are still young but if it satisfies your need" Alfred says handing me a cup of coffee. It taste strong, just how I like it. " Master Richard, you should be aware that school begins in 10 minutes. " He tells me. I finish my coffee and get my car keys. When I get to the garage I hop into my Noble M600 and speed off to school. I like the way the tires screech against the ground and how fast I drive. Once I get to school driveway I look at the time and it reads 7:56 a.m. That was pretty impressive getting here in six minutes.

When I'm about the park my car in the usual parking spot I see it is already taken by a Hennessey Venom GT. Stupid punk I say to who ever parked there. So I just park next to it. I make the class on time with no problem. When I head toward my seat I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was long purple hair, pale skin. I'm not sure her eye color though. I take a seat in front of her.

As we begin class, Mr. Mod says "You are our new student right?". "Yeah" she says. She talks in almost a monotone. It sounds angelic to my ears. "What is your name child?" Mr. Mod asks her while pointing his stupid cane at her. " Raven Roth" she replies. At that moment we all fall dead silent. Raven Roth? Can she possibly be the daughter of the famous Trigon Roth? He has been a legend. I was told he was a street racer. That he helped out a lot of people in need. Sure he kept money toward himself but he always put others first. He was like Robin Hood in a way. I also heard that his wife died years ago. But a daughter? I guess I'll find out later.

" Okay then, class lets continue where we left off." Mr. Mod says. The rest of class goes by really quickly and in a blur. I look at my watch and there is about 5 minutes left. I make it a goal to get to know Raven as much as possible. Something in her makes me wonder a lot about her. She looks like she is full of mystery. So I turn around and I say "Hi, I'm Richard". She looks up at me and I realize her eyes are a amethyst color. " Hi" she tells me. " Do you need any help getting to next the next class?" I offer. I sort of hope we have some classes together. " Actually I do. Would you mind helping me?"She says to me. Would I mind hell no. So I just say "Not at all. Can I see your schedule?" She hands me her schedule and I inspect it. I almost jump in joy when I realize we have all the same classes. But I keep my cool. "Well looks like we have the same classes." I tell her. She smiles and it looks like she is relieved. " Great! I really don't want to get lost again." She says. I just laugh there, how did she get lost? I mean Gothman City High School wasn't the smallest school but it is certainly not the biggest. I just dismiss it. The bell rang and I lead her out of the class.

**Raven's PoV**

Once we reach the hallway I look around the school. It was pretty big, bigger than the old private school I went to. " Grayson!" I hear a male voice yell. Richard stops and turns around. " Whats up Harper?" He tells a guy. This guy looks just like him, he even has the same body structure except Richard has blue eyes and black hair while 'Harper' has green eyes and has bright orange hair. Other than that I would assume they're related. I also have a feeling I have met 'Harper' before. It was probably at one of those street races. " Not much" 'Harper' says. He takes a moment to look at me. " Who is this Rich?" he asks Richard. " I'm Raven" I respond for myself. He then looks back at me. " Where are you from? I think I've seen you before." "No. I don't think so. And I'm from the only private school downtown." I say." Really? Well wou-" He was cut of by Richard. " We have to go Roy we'll talk later at lunch." He said. Roy just stares at him. "Alright see you guys later" Roy says. As we continue our way to class Richard asks me " You used to go to a private school?". "Yeah" I tell him. He takes it in. The day goes by fast and I get the hang of where all my classes are. The bell finally rings for lunch and Richard drags me outside the boys restroom since he needs to use it. " Wait here." he tells me. " Okay just hurry please, I'm pretty hungry." I tell him. He looks at me and smile. He turns and walks into the restroom. He has a nice ass by the way.

Most people here are nice and polite. "Watch where you're going loser." This girl with blond hair and way to many bright pink things tells me as she ran into me. Her forehead is huge. Literally. I bet it's the size of my wallet." Shut up freak, while you're walking that way. You should head toward the circus that's in town." I tell her. The hallway is then quiet and filled with 'oooh" "BUURRRNN." and my favorite " Kathrine you're ugly.!" Kathrine just walks away butt hurt. Good. I stand there looking outside the window where I start thinking about trees. All types of trees. Oak, Pine, Palm. Any kinds. " Boo!" Someone behind me says. My initial reaction is hit them in the stomach using my elbow and then putting my hands under their arms and around their neck so they are in some head lock position. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that that 'someone' was Richard. " I am so sorry Richard." I tell him. I immediately let go of him. " Remind me, to spar with you sometime" He says. This boy has great stamina. I just laugh. " So what did I miss?" "Nothing." I tell him. Smirking to myself. We head toward lunch.

* * *

I Know that the Raven in my story is a little off but I just really wanted to try something different. Anyways if you have any ideas of what characters I can add pm me. Please Review! No? Okay :3 ._.


End file.
